Die Alive
by Kibou Sou
Summary: Ya no podía soportarlo. Empezaba a comprender a Mello y su odio hacia el albino. Tenía su propia rencilla personal y más intensa con él. "¿Por qué no te apartas de una vez Near? Yo sólo quiero hacerle feliz." MelloxNearxMatt, triángulo amoroso  w .


Hm… no hay nada interesante que decir. Hola, espero disfruten este desvarío.

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes, Mello, Matt y Near pertenecen a los grandes Ohba y Obata… los admiro y envidio enormemente D.**

* * *

.::**Die Alive**::.

**Matt's POV**

¿Tener que aceptarlo? ¿Apartarme y tolerarlo para poder sanar? ¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? ¿Después de todo, esperan que me resigne y sólo conserve mi posición de sombra?

¿Es que acaso no me he ganado el derecho a intervenir?

¿Con qué cara me pides eso maldito mocoso?

Tú ni siquiera deberías tener el placer de ocupar el lugar en el que te encuentras. En cambio yo, he soportado todo, he sido paciente y ni una sola vez me he arrepentido. Pero a ti te encanta destrozar ilusiones y sueños, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo has hecho con él.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de placer encuentras en ello, Near?

Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, yo amo a Mello más que a mi vida. Pero no es algo que te interese, tú mismo me lo dijiste con esa mirada el día en que me fui yo también del orfanato, y de hecho a ti te conviene porque soy como un escudo… y aún así no he podido alejarte de él lo suficiente.

¿Cuánto más daño quieres provocar?

Las fisuras que hay en su alma las has creado tú. Y a pesar de todo el daño que le has hecho yo sigo siendo incapaz de llenar ese vacio.

¿Cuan grande eres? ¿Cuan diminuto soy yo? ¿O es que es él quién se niega a aceptarme?

Sólo por un momento, intenta dejar de fingir que no existo. Ahora comprendo mejor como se siente el peso de ser opacado por un ser tan inalcanzable, pero al contrario de él, mi sentir nace de una sensación total de abandono.

_Te odio._

Por no mantenerte lejos de él. Porque tu fantasma pesa más que mis acciones, mis besos, mis caricias. Por existir de una manera tan apabullante.

Aunque en realidad, creo que _te compadezco_.

Porque a pesar de todo eso, has sido incapaz de reaccionar de la manera adecuada. Se te ha dado todo y muy poco de ello te ha servido. Lo que tú tienes es miedo, miedo a ser, a respirar, a vivir, a amar, pero sobretodo a ser amado.

Yo quise ver a través de ti, y me duele decir –aún ahora- que te amé tanto como a Mello. Llegué a pensar que tú eras la persona indicada para redimirme. ¿Y ahora? ¡¿Qué carajos crees que siento? Estoy destrozado, más que él, tanto como tú.

¿Has pensado sobre cuáles mentiras está cimentada tu vida?

¿Recuerdas esos días, piensas alguna vez en ello? ¿Cuando tus ojos fríos se clavaron a mi nuca? Me duele, pero yo si lo recuerdo. Aún siento esa sensación extraña en mi columna cuando recuerdo el tacto de tus dedos en mi frente.

Y en silencio, pactamos un juramento que significaba intentar sanar mutuamente nuestras heridas.

Con cuidado tratamos de entendernos, nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos y empezamos a comprender al otro.

Yo sólo era el tercero, nunca me ha importado pero parece que a los demás sí, incluyéndolo, esperan que me esfuerce más, que de lo mejor. Tú eras el primero, nadie espera nada menos que la excelencia, dan por hecho que siempre serás el número uno.

Nos volvimos el consuelo del otro, rivalizando internamente, llorando y amando en silencio. Convirtiéndonos en uno secretamente. Quisimos escapar y nos enredamos en algo aún más trepidante. Hemos tejido nuestra vida de manera que quede atada al otro de alguna forma.

Y nuestras esperanzas se vuelcan sobre el chico rubio de espigada figura. Ambos deseamos que deje de ser infeliz y parece que sólo conseguimos que se sienta peor.

Él no lo entendería pues exclusivamente te mira a ti. Pero ambos estamos confundidos, yo aún siento tus intangibles labios sobre los míos, sé que tú también, de otra manera hubieses cedido ya ante él.

Y podría engañarme a mi mismo pensando en que sólo utilizas a Mello. Pero eso no es cierto, él único que es utilizado soy yo.

¡Pero te niegas a verlo! Esto se ha convertido en un círculo vicioso, no permites que yo esté con él, y él no me deja estar contigo. ¡Ya no lo soporto! El veneno nos ha corroído, recorre nuestras entrañas y no podemos liberarlo sin envenenar más a uno de los tres.

Me doy cuenta de que tú no deseas eso y por ello te recluyes del mundo. No lo puedes evitar; hay algo en ti que hechiza, atrapa y somete a cualquiera. Mello está obsesionado contigo por ese factor, me duele verlo sufrir ¿pero como puedo yo reclamarle algo de lo que no soy capaz de superar?, todo en ti es pureza y dolor contenidos en un ser que resplandece. Y es un resplandor que quema. Que hiere y destruye mi ser de dos maneras.

_Por él y por ti._

De alguna manera, quiero que desaparezcas, que me dejes disfrutar de mi vida a su lado, que dejes de atormentarlo. Pero tú falta le destrozaría a él, y él se encargaría de destrozarme a mí.

Pero ya no, jamás tendremos la oportunidad de ser felices, ninguno de los tres.

Su comportamiento extraño, sus palabras y el tono de su voz, lo que musita mientras duerme, la inquietud de sus sueños, sus órdenes, el chocolate… todo me indica que nos está arrastrando hacia un final precipitado y estúpidamente dramático. Y aunque suene masoquista, me agrada eso. Porque por primera vez, no habrá lugar para ti.

¿Pero sabes? Ni el precioso azul de sus ojos, ni el profundo y helado gris de los tuyos harán que deje de estar un poco complacido. A través de ellos he visto nuestro destino, lo cumpliremos acatadamente, paso por paso. Tú lo sellaste. Porque desde que llegaste a Wammy's… no, antes, desde que naciste, ordenaste nuestra ejecución, después de compartir con nosotros la sentencia de morir en vida.

Y al final, lo único que lamento es no poder querer a uno de vosotros completamente, que tú te niegues a sentir, y que él sólo te ame a ti.

Ahora lo que queda es declarar, para todos nosotros, un triste y vacio empate.

* * *

:3 Debo admitir que estos tres, como sea que les emparejen, me encantan… Pero el MeroNía dominará el mundo, punto y no discutan o.

Sinceramente me gustaría haber logrado algo a la altura... pero maldita sea yo por enana XD.

Quizá sea hora de que me esconda para que vuestras armas no me alcancen, pero si quieren mátenme por medio de reviews –o sálvenme, como gusten.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


End file.
